Confesiones de un corazón roto
by Liz L. Darcy
Summary: Me gusta pensar que tal vez rompí unos cuantos corazones pero desde que te conocí soy una víctima del desastre, aquí es donde empieza el problema, lates en mi corazón y no puedo evitarlo, una y otra vez, me vences en mi propio juego, me has envenenado por dentro, créeme, tengo el corazón roto


**Confesiones de un corazón roto**

**1. Un corazón roto**

"_Así que aquí es donde termina mi historia, tengo que hacer las paces porque tu me dejas caer una y otra vez"_

Daba vueltas de un lado a otro. ¿Quien podría permanecer paciente en un momento así? ¡Nadie! O bueno, al menos yo no. La paciencia era algo que nunca me había caracterizado, y ahora, que precisaba de ella me había abandonado cualquier pizca de esta ¿Porque a mi? Nunca había sido alguien a quien le gustase llamar la atención pero el ir y venir en el centro de aquella enorme sala hacían que los ojos de los empleados del lugar perdieran su vista en mi como si se tratara de alguna especie de fenómeno. ¡Dejen de verme!, quise gritarles, pero en ese momento no podía dejar salir mi furia.

- Srita. Pataki ¿Podría tomar asiento? - la recepcionista trato de simular la molestia en su voz, seguramente el ruido de mis tacones sobre el suelo de mármol habían comenzado a exasperarla.

- Si, si – dije torpemente tomando sitio en uno de los tantos sofás en frente del escritorio de la chica.

Comencé a jugar con mis manos, a enroscar mi cabello, ya no sabia que hacer. El martirio comenzaba a hacerme trizas. Ya habían pasado al menos dos horas desde que me habían entrevistado y hacerme esperar en la sala. Recién había graduado en la NYU de periodismo, después de mucho pensar que era lo que estudiaría mi mente se aclaro, bastantes consultas vocacionales me habían costado, pero por fin lo había decidido, claro que dentro de mis planes seguía estando ser escritora pero para poder colarme en ese mundo y darme a conocer para esperar una buena oportunidad el ser periodista me daría una buena oportunidad, o al menos eso era lo que yo esperaba. Phoebe y Rhonda habían tenido mucho que ver en esa decisión. ¿Que si hablo de Rhonda Wellington Loyd? Si de esa misma. Durante niñas nuestra amistad no fue la mejor, pero el tiempo nos hizo madurar y aprender que necesitábamos del uno como del otro. Ok, esta bien lo admito, fue bastante complicado entrar en razón. Pero vamos, los años no pasaban en vano y tanto tiempo juntas nos hizo volvernos muy buenas amigas. Ahora hasta compartíamos departamento. Ella comenzaba a destacarse como modelo ¿Como no iba hacerlo? Era una chica preciosa. Definitivamente era la mejor compañía que podía tener en el difícil mundo que rodeaba Nueva York. No, no la cambiaba por Phoebe, ella siempre seguiría siendo mi mejor amiga, pero ahora ella estaba lejos, con todos sus esfuerzos se había ganado una beca para Cambridge y todavía le faltaban algunos años para terminar su carrera, había escogido medicina. Solía visitarnos en los veranos, y bendita tecnología que nos dejaba estar en contacto diario.

- Srita. Pataki ¿Puede pasar? - una voz masculina me hizo interrumpir mis pensamientos y dar un pequeño sobresalto sobre mi asiento. Era el editor en jefe de la revista a la que había acudido a entrevista.

Dibuje mi mejor sonrisa y desocupe mi lugar, tratando de no tropezar, Rhonda me había ayudado donde magistrales clases de como andar en tacones, ella se había convertido en algo así como mi asesora de modas. Mi imagen había mejorado bastante con el pasar de los años, no podía negarlo, esa niña desgarbada desapareció. No era nada extravagante mi estilo de vestir, mas bien era algo sencillo y fresco, bastante juvenil. Mis pasos fueron detrás del hombre quien espero a que entrara para cerrar la puerta tras de si. Se adelanto a pasos rápidos para tomar asiento frente al enorme escritorio de caoba que estaba en el centro de la oficina. Con un gesto me indico que tomara asiento en una de las sillas que estaban ubicadas frente a el.

- Srita. Pataki, disculpe haberla hecho esperar, estaba en una conferencia, y precisamente uno de los temas era su escrito. Tengo que admitir que nos ha dejado sorprendidos – una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro, había sinceridad en sus palabras y yo no pude evitar sentirme halagada a sus comentarios.

- Muchas gracias, Sr. Stewart – agradecí en un susurro de voz.

- Sin duda alguna tiene talento, tiene todo lo que necesitamos en Vintage, juventud, frescura, innovación. Estamos seguros que usted es una de las cosas que necesitamos para que la revista siga creciendo - De pronto tanta adulación me pareció mentira. Rayos, si me iban a decir que no, que lo hicieran directo. No era nada fácil llegar al punto al que yo llegue en la revista. Vintage, se convirtió en una de las revistas que marcaron mi adolescencia, no es que yo fuera una niña hueca pero esa revista no era como el resto de las revistas de modas, como su mismo nombre lo decía, tenia un toque conservador, antiguo y no solo se trataba de una revista vanal. La misma Rhonda poso en mas de una ocasión para ellos. Ella fue quien se entero de la vacante que se cruzo en el momento perfecto al haber terminado mi carrera. No había sido nada fácil. Nos constaron a todos los candidatos quebrarnos la cabeza para presentar una idea innovadora, ademas de exámenes de ortografía, y diferentes entrevistas. El proceso duro todo el verano, y ahora que aterrizábamos casi en otoño me citaron. En esa ocasión no vi a ninguno de mis contrincantes. Pero de todas maneras no quería sentirme emocionada hasta escuchar las palabras indicadas.

- Gracias nuevamente Sr. Stewart. He puesto todo mi empeño en esto, todos mis conocimientos y mis ganas – demasiado cursi pero no podía negar que era cierto.

- Quiero darle la bienvenida a Vintage – el Sr. Stewart se paro de su lugar y extendió su mano hacia mi en señal de bienvenida al equipo de trabajo yo me quede petrificada por unos segundos tratando de asimilarlo. ¡Lo había conseguido! Una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, quizás hace mucho que no sonreía de esa manera. Volví a agradecer al editor, tratando de contenerme y no saltar por todo el lugar llena de alegría. - Pero primero hay cosas de las que tenemos que hablar -

No, no podía ser tan bello.

- ¿De que se trata? - solté tratando de que no se apagara la sonrisa en mi rostro.

- Srita. Pataki. En verdad nos ha cautivado su escrito. Sabemos que buscábamos a una reportera que ayudara con las actividades humanitarias y de beneficencia, que buscara la conciencia social, y tengo que admitir que usted es quien ha dado el mejor perfil para eso. Es mas, hasta podría quedarse usted sola con esa sección – era cierto, la vacante que se ofertaba era para los reportajes de conciencia social, esa parte que me gustaba tanto a mi y que era lo que también me impulso a hacer filas en Vintage, esa parte no solo era un reportero, había todo un equipo de reporteros encargados de eso. Los reportajes solían ser bastante extensos, casi siempre de asociaciones lejos de Nueva York o igual de casos de vida excepcionales por lo que tenían que rolarse para salir de la ciudad y terminar la edición en menos de un mes. La revista era mensual. Pero claro que tenia su lado femenino la revista y muchas columnas dedicadas a la moda y la belleza. Yo no era buena para eso, si me ofrecían eso, tendría que rechazarlo, quizás los primeros días podría acudir a Rhonda pero ella se terminaría cansando. - Queremos que siga con la idea que nos plasmo en su reportaje. Es decir, se ha ganado una columna para usted sola. Seria una nueva sección y solo usted seria la titular de ella ¿Que dice? -

Oh rayos, eso era mejor de lo que creí, mucho mejor. Mis ojos se abrieron como cuentas y no supe que decir. Me quede en silencio por unos minutos tratando de asimilar.

- Eso seria un honor para mi – mi sonriso se amplio aun mas dejando ver toda mi perfecta dentadura.

- Entonces la esperamos a partir del próximo lunes Srita. Pataki. Ese día llegue directo a Personal, ellos le darán su contrato y le dirán su sueldo, y tengo por seguro que no se decepcionara – Me puse de pie para encaminarme a la salida con la victoria sobre mis hombros – Una cosa mas – la voz del hombre me hizo voltear a buscar su mirada – Se que es mi pronto para pedírselo pero... los preparativos de la nueva imagen de Vintage se vienen en el próximo numero que es el especial de otoño. La edición comienza la próxima semana pero... quisiera pedirle que trabaje este fin de semana con su columna, solo algo sencillo, en forma de presentación, para darse a conocer y eso. Los directivos no han querido esperar, quieren una innovación total -

- Cuente con eso, Sr. Stewart – le dedique una sonrisa y salí de su oficina.

Salí con toda prisa del edificio, no podía esperar por contarle a Rhonda lo sucedido. Sabia que Phoebe también brindaría de alegría por haberlo conseguido. Ahora mis ojos lo veían. No solo mis ojos, todo Nueva York. No. No solo todo Nueva York, todo el país. ¡Eso es suerte!

Tome en taxi mientras mi mente se perdía en todo lo que había tenido que recorrer para llegar hasta ese momento. Mi vida no había sido nada fácil, mi adolescencia fue complicada. Mi padre siempre fue desentendido del hogar, creyendo que el hecho de llevar dinero a la casa era suficiente ¿Y el cariño? Mi madre había sido victima del alcoholismo. Hasta en este momento entendía porque mi hermana se había refugiado en la perfección que la caracterizaba. Era su manera de buscar la atención de papá y mamá. Todo lo que esperaban de ella, eso era lo que hacia. Pero me alegro que al final del camino fuera valiente y siguiera su camino, y lograr lo que soñaba. Ser actriz, comenzó en teatro local en el mismo Nueva York, para continuar en Broadway, ahora era una reconocida actriz de series de televisión, aun seguía su buscando su oportunidad en el cine. Estaba segura que pronto lo haría. Llegue a casa y aun no llegaba Rhonda. Seguramente no llegaría hasta ya entrada la noche, así era la vida de esa chica.

- ¡Oh No! - deje ir un grito en el apartamento cuando aterrice a la realidad, rayos, tanto fantasear me hace daño y no me puedo dar cuenta de las cosas a tiempo ¿Que estaba pensando cuando dije que si?

- ¿Que rayos te pasa, Pataki? - la voz de Rhonda entrando por la puerta principal me saco de mis pensamientos, venia detrás de mi seguramente.

- ¿Donde estabas? - pregunte aun con mi mente divagando acerca de lo que acababa de aceptar.

- Venia detrás de ti. Te grite y no me escuchaste – seguramente era cierto, cuando voy en mi mundo difícilmente me entero de lo que ocurre alrededor. - Louis se estaciono justo detrás de tu taxi al bajar – Louis era el chófer de la chica, los padres de Rhonda no podían permitir que su hija anduviera en taxis.

- Lo siento, iba en mi mundo, ya sabes – trate de excusarme.

- Bueno ya no importa. Dime ¿Como te fue? ¿Porque gritaste? ¿Que te dijeron? - Rhonda siempre seria una cotilla.

- Buenas noticias, me dijeron que si – una sonrisa se asomo en mi rostro pero aun seguía teniendo un semblante de preocupación.

- ¿Y entonces porque esa cara? -

- ¿Recuerdas la columna que escribí para la revista? - seguramente que si, la leí mas de una vez frente a ella, Rhonda y Phoebe habían sido mis conejillos de indias para poder redactarla.

- Si, ¿Confesiones de un corazón roto, no? - Vaya no lo olvido.

- Si...- susurre pensando en el cursi nombre que fue plasmado en la madrugada, lo envié por correo electrónico y aunque al día siguiente quise recuperarlo fue muy tarde. - Quieren que lleve la columna, es decir, mas bien me dieron una sección completa como titular. Y quieren que sea esa, Confesiones de un corazón roto. Y quieren que comience a trabajar con eso este fin de semana. Yo solo fui para un lugar extra en los reportajes de conciencia social – me cruce de brazos dejándome caer sobre el enorme sofá de la sala.

- ¡Dios mio! Helga, por favor. Eso es genial. Tienes estrella, querida, te lo dije. Así que no te quejes y mejor ponte a trabajar. Vas a ser la envidia – el egocentrismo de Lloyd siempre presente.

- No se... no puedo ¿Que haré? -

- Sentarte a escribir, que para eso eres buena -

Torcí el gesto y me marche a mi habitación, pensando en que podría escribir ¿Que seria bueno para empezar? Me senté en mi escritorio y después de pensarlo muchas veces deje soltar mi pluma. Pero rayos, no podía firmar con mi verdadero nombre.

_¡Hola mis corazones rotos!_

_Esta vez es la primera vez que escribo para Vintage. Quiero contarles que seré su nueva amiga. A partir de este momento comenzaremos a escribir una historia juntas. Quiero convertirme en tu amiga. Decirte que puedes confiar en mi. ¿Que como puedes hacerlo? Me presentare y les contare un poco de mi, mi nombre es Lola y también tengo el corazón roto. Mas de una vez. Desde pequeña estuve enamorada de un niño encantador, el se fue, se fue muy lejos cuando ni siquiera tuvimos oportunidad de formalizar algo ¿Que paso? Estuvimos a punto de comenzar algo pero nunca paso nada, siempre hubo alguien antes que yo. Pero decidí que no podía detener por eso mi vida, que siempre le amaría, es mas, quizás no pueda volver a amar a nadie como lo hice con el. Pero no solo un hombre puede romperte el corazón, recuerdo cuando era mas pequeña ¿Quien no ha sufrido el rechazo de los compañeros de escuela? Tal vez hasta nuestros padres. Pero aprendí a salir adelante, confesar los secretos de un corazón roto fue lo que me hizo sanar. El consejo de una amiga siempre nos hace bien. Así que amiga, a partir de hoy Lola estará contigo para guiarte y aconsejarte. No te quedes con lo que sientes, ¡gritalo al mundo! Quiero saber sus historias corazones rotos, ¿Tienen algún situación que no saben como resolver? Espero sus cartas. _

_Con amor, _

_Lola. _

Fui breve, solo una presentación. Al editor le pareció genial. En una semana mi breve carta ya estaba publicada en Vintage. Ellos habían arriesgado todo por mi, apostando por algo totalmente ajeno a la revista. Para mi, eso era la manera de comenzar de nuevo.

.-.-.-.-.-

_¡Hola!_

_¿Que tal? Bueno, estoy por aquí con un nuevo fic. Esta idea ya tenia tiempo rondándome por la cabeza y tenia que escribirla, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Esto es solo un inicio, en los próximos capítulos veremos mas de la vida de Helga y que ha sido del resto de la pandilla. Y claro, claro que estará Arnold por aquí. Ya sabremos mas de el. Y por lo pronto chicos, hay que hacer esto mas interactivo y me gustaría que me mandaran sus historias o quizás sus preguntas si quieren aparecer por aquí, y la misma Helga les responderá. Pueden hacerlo por privado o por review. Me gustaría mucho que me apoyaran con esto. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. _


End file.
